We Stand As One
by Stormthewatcher
Summary: This fic take place after the end of xmen evolution series, and take off a few months after Apocalypse, it should document everything shown in the professors vision.RoloMagroRomyJott and other will take suggestions
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything related to it except my OCs, everything else belongs to Marvel or related people.

This fic take place after the end of x-men evolution series, and take off a few months after Apocalypse, it should document everything shown in the professors vision.

Pairings: Rolo (Magro is Magneto and Ororo), Romy, Jott, and other (will take suggestions)

Notes: Iknow it jumps around alot, but in the next eposide it won't. so take this chapter as some sort of trailer. also i tried to write is almost as if you were watching it on TV, so use your imaginations.

**We Stand As One**

_By EyeOfStormGoddess_

_Its months after the battle with apocalypse, the x-men have finally rebuilt there lives and there relationships have come back stronger. But someone lurks under the shadows. _

**_Chapter One: New Beginning_**

All the new mutants and older students are outside on the field playing a game of mutant baseball. Rogue has the bat and is currently attempting to swing at the ball. Bobby is behind her and is trying to psyche her out.

"Will ya stop doing that" she snaps as she turns to face him

"Strike one" cries out Hank from the side lines

"What?" splutters Rogue as she turns to glare at Bobby who is grinning triumphantly

"Rogue" calls Jean from the first base "I've got them"

Rogue stares at her before grinning and turns to face Kurt "pitch the ball already"

"Ok my sister" he replies as he ports up in the air and hurls the ball towards her

"Jean" Rogue shouted as Jean TK's the ball a few inches in front of Rogue who swings it out of the pitch.

"Like run" calls Kitty as she along with Jubilee cheers from the bench

"Kurt" calls Scott

"On my way" Kurt ports to the ball and lands back in the pitcher box

"To late boys" cries Tabitha as she points to a laughing Jean and Rogue who are at the last base.

"Damn" mutters Scott "when'd they get so close"

Ororo is next up to the batter box and she is swing the bat with inexperience

"Are you sure, you can handle that" calls out Logan from the 2nd base

"I think I can handle it" she replies with grit teeth

"Go easy on her" shouts Logan as Kurt ports into the air and pitches towards her

Storm conjures up a strong wind around her bat and hit the ball with enough force to send it over the institute wall. Running she drops the bat and runs to the first base, the guys are still staring at the ball when she rounds to second and zaps Logan lightly. "What the hell" he growl as he snaps out of his daze "someone to get the ball". But once again it's too late and the girls are victorious.

_Kitchen _

Jean walks into the kitchen followed by the rest of the female inhabitant, who are all cheering and laughing.

"I can't believe we won" she says as she TK numerous glasses from within the kitchen cabinet, and places them on the counter

Kitty who has just phased through the fridge door comes out with two cartons of juice, and begins pouring them into the glasses

"I can't remember like ever seeing Mr Logan that angry"

"I know,buti'mguessing it didn't help when Ororo zapped him"

"Like he deserved it"

Jean nodded her head "yeah, his gonna be sore for a few days…minutes"

Rogueis lying down with her head pressed against the table; Tabitha is sitting on the table and is throwing an apple back and forth with Amara "are you ok"

"What" Rouge asks as she lifts her head up, her expression a little dazed

Tabitha stops throwing the apple "I asked if you were ok"

"Yeah" she subconsciously pulls down the sleeve of her sweater "of course I'm fine. I've just gotta go for a second". She gets up from her seat and walks out the kitchen, everyone watches her.

"Do you, like, think she's ok" Kitty asks as she takes a seat at the counter

Jean stares out the kitchen door "I'm not sure"

_Rouge_

Rogue walks quickly down the hall and up to the stairs to her room, shutting the door behind her she slumps to the floor and grabs her head. She seems to be in pain, her eyes are squeezed tightly and she has moved into the foetal position. Taking deep breathes she attempts to fight the pain…

_Living Room_

"Here guys" Jean and the rest of the girls walk into the living room where all the guys are, both her and Ororo are holding trays with drink.

Scott glances up and stares at Jean "Come on say it"

She hands him a class "what"

"You know" grunts Logan as he stares suspiciously at the drink that Ororo has just given him

"Seriously guys, we have no idea what you're taking about" calls out Tabitha as she runs to seat beside Kurt

Scott shakes his head doubtfully "Fine, thanks for not saying it"

"It ok" smiles Amara

"Yeah" add Jubilee "we wouldn't rub in the fact that you lost… to girls" The girls all laugh.

"Hey" starts Bobby "we may have lost to you girls, but at least we all helped lose"

Kurt shakes his head "what Bobby means in his twisted way, is that you only won because you had Jean, Ororo and Rogue on your team"

"Yeah well-"

"Hey where is stripes" cuts in Logon as he gets up

"Ah calm down Logan, am here" Rouge appears in the doorway looking fine

"Where, were you?"

She notices everyone watching her "In the bathroom, if that's ok with you'll"

"Yeah em sure" says Scott

"So what were we takin' about?"

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

_Rouge and Kitty_

Rouge is sleeping in her bed, the cover drawn far over his head when Kitty bursts into the room

"Rogue" she yells as she walks to the closet "Wake up" she starts pulling close from the cupboard

"Ah go away Kitty"

Kitty walks to the bed an outfit in hand "like get up now Rouge, your our ride"

Rouge bolts up "Am ya what"

Kitty sighs "Our ride, remember no Jean or Scott and since you're the next oldest your our designate driver"

Rogue get out of her bed "Why, you can drive"

"Mr Logan took my license, remember"

"Yeah sure, whatever"

"Rouge hurry up"

_Ororo_

Ororo is doing some gardening around the fountain, a small rain cloud is watering the plants that she has already tended. A small clash sounds behind her and she turns with a start "Is anyone there" she looks around. Once she sure that no ones there she goes back to her gardening, unknown to her a pair of eyes are peering at her from the shadow of a tree.

_Jean and Scott_

"You nervous" Jean asks

Scott is shining his car "what no"

Jean looks at the floor "Oh I'm not either"

"Good, I'm so happy I hated high school"

Jeans face falls "Come on it wasn't all bad"

"Whatever you say" he responds as he opens the door for her

"College's gonna be so much better" he smiles

She smiles back "I hope so".

_New mutants_

"Bobby you've got to calm down" Jubilee says as she stands in front of him

"No, I should ice him up and see whether he'll keep talking"

"You can't let him get to you" reasoned Ray

"Why not, he deserves it"

"Yeah but, we were out numbered" added Sam

"We could take them"

"Bobby" yells Jubilee as she stands with a hand on her hip

"Alright fine, but if he make one more crackle about us being mutants, am going to ice something"

"Guys" Amara comes running down the hall

"What" asked Ray

"Someone just bet the hell out of Max"

"Really" asks Sam as he turns to look at Bobby

"Hey I was here all the time, but I should have done that instead" he laughs

_The professor_

The professor is sitting by the window a trouble expression is on his face "Its beginning" he whispers

_After school_

"Oh what mah tires slashed" Rogue kicks a tire "damn"

Kitty is hopping from one foot to another "what we gonna do"

"First your gonna stopping moving, then your gonna get Kurt"

"For what"

"He ports you lot home and grab a spare tire so that ah can change it"

"You mean you like don't have one"

"Kitty if ah had one, then ah wouldn't be here kicking my tire now would ah"

"We can't leave you here alone" she looks around and sees some student giving them a dirty look

"Look ah can handle myself now go"

"But"

"Now" Kitty hesitates for a second before she runs of towards the school

Rogue watches her go, and then walks around to the side of the school "I know you're here". A shadow flashes all around her and she spins to follow it, stopping she glares at the figure "did ya have to slash mah tires"

_The common room_

X23 is standing in the corner of the room Logan and Rogue are standing on either side protectively, the rest of the room if filled with the older mutants

"So you want to join us" The professors asks, she nods.

"Well I see no reason for you not to" he pauses "but you must promise not to attack anyone again"

X23 looks around the room again and then nods

"Welcome to the Xavier institute".

**Next time:**

_The mutant, human peace has ended and an old friend come to help them fight. Rogue still stuggle with her secret pain and X23 try to find some solace in the insititue._

But can anyone guess how Rogue knew X23 was there? Chapter dedication to those with good guesses or the correct answer!

DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW


	2. The real beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything related to it except my OCs, everything else belongs to Marvel or related people.

This fic take place after the end of x-men evolution series, and take off a few months after Apocalypse, it should document everything shown in the professors vision.

Pairings: Rolo (Magro is Magneto and Ororo), Romy, Jott, and other (will take suggestions)

Notes: If you would like to be on my **update mail list**, please **state **so** in your review**!

Chapter dedication: Wow everyone gave some good guesses, and to see whether your correct your gonna have to read on! Here are virtual present for you all!

**We Stand As One**

_By EyeOfStormGoddess_

_The mutant, human peace has ended and an old friend comes to help them fight. Rogue still struggle with her secret pain and X23 try to find some solace in the institute._

**Chapter Two: New Beginning **

_X23_

X23 is standing in the hall with her back against the wall, she keeps leaning around the corner and them hiding back in the shadow. Logon comes walking down the hall and sniffs he then struts over to X23 "what you doing kid?"

X23 jumps, extends her claws and attacks Logon who takes a step back and grabs her wrist with ease "relax" he grunts and then drops her wrist back to her side

She looks down and mumbles a sorry.

"Why don't you go in there" he nods his head towards the kitchen where she was spying into.

X23 begins to fidget with the sleeve of her new clothing, a red t-shirt over a long sleeved brown jumper and then baggy pants and some sneakers.

Logon look at her closely "Come on kid, there not that bad"

They both turn towards the kitchen entrance where a large crashing noise came from. Soon Bobby comes sliding out of the kitchen on an ice patch, but he stops when he sees them. "Oh hey x23" he waves, she blushes.

"Get back here bobby" yells Jubilee from the kitchen

He looks into the kitchen again "sorry I've got to go" he then continues down the hall.

Jubilee comes out of the kitchen her hair is plastered over her face with jam and feathers and her eyes are narrowed dangerously.

"Where did he go?" X23 turns and points in the direction that Bobby has just slid of to. A few minutes later she smells something like burned bacon.

"See kid, there harmless… really" he grins and walks off, while X23 stares at his trail and then swallows.

_Jean and Scott_

Both Jean and Scott are in the library, tons of brochures are scatted across the table and Jean is talking enthusiastically.

"There are so many society's and clubs we can join" she smiles and happily leafs through one

Scott is leaning against the wall, and staring out the window where he can seen Rahne and Jamie playing "Yeah whatever" his tone is uninterested

Jean looks up and stared at him "Come on Scott, get enthusiastic"

"Why" he walks over to her and chooses a seat opposite her, his face is stern and serious "I mean Jean as soon as they find out we mutants there gonna kick us out anyway"

Jean frowns and her tone becomes disapproving "Now Scott that's not true"

He snorts "Yeah and what did the soccer team do when they found out you were one"

"That's not fair Scott"

"Hey, that's our life now"

Jean huffs and crosses her arms over her chest "Well I intend to enjoy this peace until otherwise" she begins to rise "And I had hopped, my boyfriend would join me"

"Oh come on Jeans now that's not fair" he sighs and watches her begin to collect the brochures "Fine, what do you want to join"

"She smiles a brilliant smile and then picks up a brochure "I was thinking…"

_Ororo and Xavier_

Ororo is sitting across from Charles and they seem to be in a heated discussion "so the peace won't last"

Charles shakes his head and looks at his desk "it is as I feared the persecution of mutants will escalade due to the fear that there are mutants just as strong as apocalypse"

"How long do we have left?"

"It has already started"

Ororo gasps "where"

"I have the co-ordinates right here but-"

"You wanted the students to have a little more time"

"They had worked so hard to defeat apocalypse and some of there wounds are just starting to heal"

She stands up "let me go"

"Not alone, it could be dangerous"

"I can handle it Charles"

"Take Logon with you"

"Professor" she yells as she slams a hand on the table "I am no longer your student" her tone soften "trust me"

He picks up a piece of paper and hands it to her "take care Ororo"

"Don't tell the students, whatever you do" she turns on her heels and walks out the door

Xavier stares at one of his first student and his face falls, he already knows what her destiny hold.

_Rogue_

Rogue is in the bathroom, a bottle of open pills have spilled onto the floor where Rouge is sitting cradling herself. Her arms are bare and paler then usually, her make-up is gone and her eyes are wide, vivid pain reflects within them.

"Why me" she whispers. She looks at her hand almost as if she can see straight through it and then quickly drops it to her side as if looking at it burns.

Struggling to a standing position she looks at herself in the mirror, an image of another women reflects back at her. She screams in shock slamming the door the mirror shatters to pieces and the glass fall to the floor. But when she look back up another image is there, taking a step back she attempts to get away but she can here its laughing. "I won't let it be true" she turns and flees the room.

_Storm_

Storm is flying in the sky, a map in her hand. She looks below her and slowly begins her descent. "Anyone here" she shouts as she walks to the entrance of a building.

The door is boarded up with nails; the windows have been blacked out by duck tape. There seems to be no way in but the front door. Summing the winds she rips the planks of the door and enters.

"Hello" she calls out as she enters the first room "oh my Goddess" she looks down and sees two young children eating a piece of meat like savages. They look up at her and growl, one tilts there head and with super sonic speed slams her into the wall. She flies backwards into a wall and crashes face down, when she looks up she sees a man pointing a gun at her. "Tricked and trapped" he cocks the guns and begins to pull the trigger, when she slams him backwards with a whirlwind

Ororo stands and glares at him "You have no idea what I'm capable of"

He looks at her "neither do you" he pulls a remote out from his pocket and waits

Ororo looks around but sees nothing "what have you done to them" she gestures making it perfectly care that she is referring to the children.

"They are the least of your worries" a figure drops from the ceiling and attempts to land on Ororo, she dodges quickly and launches a lighting bolt. The figure shrug's it off and leaps on her sending them out the door. Ororo flies into the air "My goddess his turned you into animals"

The figure below pounces upwards, and pulls Ororo down with her. She then begins to circle Ororo as a predator would its prey. Most unexpectedly the figure sends a bolt of lighting into Ororo catching her off guard. She falls hard and attempts to get up, but the wind has been knocked out of her. She hears the man giving a praise of gratitude to the girl before walking over to her. She hears the gun being cocked again followed by something that sounds like an explosion.

"De name is Gambit, remember it. You ok dere" she looks up and faces none other than the Acolyte Gambit grinning down at her.

Ok so that's part two, it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I didn't want to pack too much in the first episodes. After all a lot of drama is about to take place in the ones following. **Anyway tell me what you think!**

Next time: _The truth about one member of the team is out, and Magento makes his comeback but what tidings does this bring._


End file.
